Bella Dies Twilight Series
by mycoldapple
Summary: Bella dies and Edward finds himself alone. But the Cullens move to England and something changes in Edward's life... Now, he needs to protect himself, the other girl and... Bella.


Bella Died. Edward's POV

(While Nessie was borning)

"-Come' on Bella, stay with me! Please, I beg you, stay with me! - I screamed, as her heart wasn't beating.

Carlisle came into the room with the reanimating machine and saved Bella. I could hear her soft heart beating, her familiar blood traversing her veins. She was alive."

I thought. On the next day, when her heart stopped beating so she could be a vampire, nothing happened. Her eyes didn't open, her body stayed property. My love. My love was dead.

I tried to run through nowhere, find some way to die, find some way to never be alive again. The monster was back. I was a monster. I killed my Bella. I shouldn't… But my eyes stopped when I saw Renesmee. My daughter, part of Bella. And the monster inside myself disappeared for a moment and my mind told me to protect Renesmee. Now, she was everything for me. I should stay with her, forever and ever.

One night, when I was watching Renesmee sleeping, she suddenly woke up and asked me with her little hand if Rosalie was her mother. So, I showed her my wedding's photo and told her that the beautiful girl next to me was her mother.

She opened her eyes so much, those hazel eyes, who remind me Bella. Those eyes, they were my end. Than, she touched me again and I could see Bella with her wedding dress, so beautiful, than I saw her with a smile and a big belly (Renesmee's imagination). I couldn't see those thoughts. They were too much for me. I was dying.

I had to told my daughter that Bella was in heaven.

They were all sitting in the white sofas, waiting for… something. I guess we were moving to Europe… maybe England, I think. Actually, I don't care. It was our wedding's birthday. I seemed like a statue to everyone. It's been past sixteen years and I still am that statue, over there. The one who replies sometimes, with faded answers. The one that doesn't want to go out. The one that can only talk with her daughter.

But Carlisle told me that it's better for me to go to school, in England.

I think.

I surprised myself when I realized that Renesmee wasn't coming with us. Nice. She stayed with Jacob.

It was a good place for us too live a couple years. Our house was isolated and next to a forest. And we were going to use uniforms – the nearest school was an expensive one, and private.

But I had no one. Renesmee wasn't here. Bella… was in peace. My family… my family was away from me. They were all so quiet.

I stared at her. She stared at me.

She was different. She knew I was different.

She knew what I was. I had no idea of what she was.

She seemed to have eighteen years old but, at the same time, she seemed to have eighty.

Her curly brown hair, long one, was like my daughter's. And her hazel eyes reminded me so much Bella. But, as she stopped staring at me, her eyes turned black. Really black, but human eyes couldn't see it.

I started reading her thoughts. Her mind was dark. Full of memories. Really hard to read. When she sat in an empty table, she started touching her head. It seemed that she was having a head ache. A really bad head ache. Than, suddenly, I couldn't hear her thoughts. Nothing. Empty mind.

A boy came to her table. When they looked to each other, he automatically looked at me, with terrifying black eyes, like snakes. For the first time in a lot of time, I feared. I feared those black eyes.

But for, 3 seconds, I could read the boy's mind. "Don't do it, concentrate yourself."; "Those vampires are annoying Kristin!";" There's nothing here. Go away. Kristin is here."

His thoughts were all so strange. So, the girl's name was Kristin. And they knew that we were vampires. His thoughts were completely different than the other human's thoughts.

But… what are they?

I started hearing about what they were talking.

-I have a lot of homework to do. You know how Mrs. Clark is. – said the boy.

-But I won't wash the dishes. You're always making this to me, Travis.

They're conversation was normal.

When the bell ringed, I passed at them, I smelled the girl. Her smell was familiar – by the way, it still was strange. A lot of contradictions – it was cold and sweet, but, at the same time, hot and spicy. Oh, really spicy. I couldn't smell her for more than 30 seconds. About the boy, is smell was terrible. Worst than werewolves.

Yes, they were humans. But different humans.

At night, I followed their smell and I found myself surrounded by a giant mansion, a really old one. I entered into the house by an open window. It was everything dark. They should be asleep. I ran upstairs but I couldn't enter the boy's room. It stinks and I feared it. Great.

But I could enter the girl's room. She was dreaming. Her dreams were about old friends, old places and schools. And also about her brother. When she started dreaming about her brother, her mind turned black, she woke up and said:

-Go away, vampire!

Something made me run, but I didn't want to.

-Why? – I whispered.

-Please. It's too dangerous for you to be here.

-Dangerous for ME? I'm a vampire. What can be dangerous for me??? – I said.

She sighed and murmured:

-I can't tell you. Never. You should stay quiet and never think about this.

Moment of silence. Her eyes turned black and she looked at the wall next to me. Than, she said:

-Go away now!

I ran, ran and ran. But I didn't want to go away. Something in me wanted to stay there.

That girl, Kristin, was just like Bella. Her eyes, when they are hazel, remind me so much my love. And her curly hair is like my daughter's.

Kristin was special, not different.

Kristin's POV

Finally he's gone. That curious vampire. And he said that Bella drew the danger. But not. He does drew the danger. And his danger is much bigger than a group of vampires.

Bella is sitting next to me. Her soul is really pure, she looks like a human. She wants really bad to tell the truth to Edward, the vampire. And I'm the only one who cans.

-But those souls are going to kill him. Well, I don't know. But I want so much to talk to him. – she told me with her eyes.

-Bella, please. My brother is near us.

Than, she disappeared and I heard something behind the walls: "I just want to rest in peace."

At morning, Travis and my grandmother knew that something happened, but they didn't ask anything.

We went to school and I saw Edward Cullen staring at me, like yesterday. He was trying to read my mind and that terrible head ache came. I felt so bad, but not as bad when my brother loses control. So, I put the black wall inside my head and now he couldn't read anything.

Travis was trying really hard to not loose his control.

-Be careful. – he murmured – They're here.

My breath stopped. The vampire knew that and looked at me.

-How many? – I didn't care if the vampire was listening. I was so scared.

-They're twelve.

-Travis, run. Get out of here. I am going to protect you. Let's go home.

-They already know that we're here, but they're fearing you. They're deciding what to do.

-I don't care, let's go – I almost screamed.

Edward's POV

What? Who is here?

"What's going on?" Emmet thought.

-I don't know. I'm going. – I said, and then I walked in human steps to the door, so I could run like a vampire to Travis and Kristin's house.

Kristin was driving and Travis said:

-Your boyfriend is waiting for you in our house.

How could he know that? I was freaking out.

They came into the house and Kristin went to her bedroom. I followed her. When she saw me, she surprised, which is really strange, because she knew that I was in her house.

But I didn't have time to say anything, because we heard terrible noises and Kristin ran to the living room, where twelve black souls were doing something to Travis, who was laying in the floor. They were around him sucking something, maybe his soul. It looked like smoke, really black smoke. Then, Kristin looked at them and all her eyes, even the white part, turned black. The black souls turned into humans and started groaning and twisting in the floor. Travis was white pale and he wasn't moving.

-Vampire, put their bodies into the forest. Far away, please. – she murmured.

I ran with the bodies and put them into the bushes. They were not dead, but I guess that they were going to wake up soon.

I went back to their house.

-What's going on? – I asked.

Kristin was in the kitchen preparing something to give to Travis. She looked at me with those terrifying eyes.

-She really loves you. – she said.

-Who?

-Bella.

When I heard my love's name, I felt that I was going to die.

-Please, don't kid with that. She's dead.

-I know. But she still loves you. She is so happy that she found you. All this sixteen years she was trying to find you.

-What are you talking about? – I asked, fearing her. Her eyes turned black.

-She's here.

In that moment, I guess I wasn't thinking.

-I need to protect you. – she continued, angry - I have no choice. You're really stupid, you know?

-I know – I whispered – But wait, explain me what's happening. I'm really confused. And how is Bella here? Are you a medium or something?

-Edward – it was the first time that she said my name – you don't know in which world you live. You think that you live surrounded by humans, animals, plants, werewolves and vampires. But there are so many things that you don't know.

She looked at me seriously.

-So, explain me. I want to know. What are you?

[Will do more soon!]


End file.
